


Шаровая молния

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Тренерский пейринг, ритуал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Ритуал: мистическая традиция, когда проигравший сдается на ночь на милость победителя. Это работает и для игроков, и для тренеров.
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ритуал





	Шаровая молния

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: восхитительная Tod in Venedig

Юргену было смешно. Особенно хорошо удался чемпионский коридор — апофеоз сарказма: в звуке аплодисментов каждого игрока ему чудилась ухмылка Пепа. Встретившись же с ним взглядом, Юрген увидел поднятые домиком брови и честность, излучаемую тёмными глазами. А ещё — неуверенность.

Юрген проснулся утром и понял — сегодня. Он уже бывал под Ритуалом, впрочем, даже новички не имели шансов неверно истолковать это ощущение. Но Ритуал Ритуалом, а жизнь и игру никто не отменял.

Пеп был, как всегда, наэлектризован и, даже стоя неподвижно, умудрялся находиться в каком-то незаметном глазу цейнтноте. Сравнение с шариком ртути уже давно скопрометировано журналистами, но другого Юргену в голову не приходило. Обнимая Пепа, он положил ладонь на плечо, ближе к шее и почувствовал пульс, сотрясавший это изящное совершенное тело. Нервные флюиды распространялись в радиусе нескольких метров, Юрген в третий раз бесцельно поправил кепку, почесал нос, протёр очки и наконец сплёл пальцы в замок, чтобы прекратить это, абстрагироваться, сосредоточиться на игре.

Похоже, сосредоточиться на игре удалось из всей команды ему одному. Пенальти ещё можно было пережить, но дальше... Юрген поймал себя на том, что снова скалится, как давно не делал, и орёт в полный голос, заполошно жестикулируя. Краем глаза он видел Пепа, демонстративно усевшегося и открывшего бутылку с водой. Потом Юрген спросит себя, думал ли он про Ритуал, и честно ответит — нет, не до того было.

***

Хосеп с каждым голом, забитым в ворота Ливерпуля, чувствовал, как теснее сжимаются витки пружины в животе. Конечно, он был рад. Даже счастлив. Но, чем ближе была победа — невозможная, разгромная, издевательская, — тем отчётливее становилось понимание: он не сможет отказаться от Ритуала — не после того, что он видел, а значит, он проиграет Юргену Клоппу. Опять. 

***

Юрген дал положенные интервью, нашёл все нужные слова для команды и наконец остался один. Карман куртки жгла бумажка с названием гостиницы и номером. Обнимая его, Пеп шепнул:

— С чемпионством! Неплохое вышло поздравление?

Юрген кивнул и привычно выстроил в голове схему действий, чтобы подготовиться, не теряя времени: его оставалось всего ничего. Всё, что необходимо, он взял с собой. Как знал. Нужно только заехать в один киоск.

***

Хосеп понятия не имеет, как проводить Ритуал. Об этом не принято рассказывать, а слухи шёпотом настолько преувеличены... Или нет? Он должен... что? Предложить Юргену выпить или сразу начать выдумывать приказы? Или они могут просто просидеть всю ночь в специально снятом гостиничном номере с гарантированной звукоизоляцией? Или?.. Про последнее «или» думать не хочется.

Стук в дверь ставит подножку скачущим по кругу мыслям, Хосеп вздрагивает, каркает пересохшим горлом:

— Открыто! — и теряет голос окончательно.

Юрген в смокинге. Прекрасно сидящем, дорогом, сшитом на заказ (Хосеп разбирается) смокинге. И бабочке. Он кажется ещё выше, стройнее, внезапно строже, хотя эта строгость немедленно тает в свете широченной, будто ничего не случилось, улыбке. Юрген ссутуливается, улыбка становится смущённой, когда он совершенно киношным или даже мультяшным жестом достаёт из-за спины бело-голубой букет — гортензии, — становясь парадоксально похожим на жениха в день свадьбы.

— Судя по твоему виду, я ожидал по крайней мере кольцо, — кривится Хосеп, но букет берёт и даже ставит в какую-то подходящую посудину. — Жаль, я не очень подхожу на роль невесты.

— Ты в белом, — замечает Юрген, комфортно устраиваясь в кресле.

Хосеп оглядывает свою жёваную белую футболку, непроизвольно улыбаясь в ответ. Усаживается в кресло напротив, старательно игнорирует само существование внушительной кровати, подрывается, чтобы принести из бара бутылку виски и стаканы, а из холодильника — лёд. То, что он нервно дёргает ногой, осознаёт, когда колено накрывает широкая ладонь Юргена. В его глазах опять это неопределимое выражение, похожее на растерянность. Как у близорукого человека без очков, хотя очки на месте. Хосеп разливает виски — на два пальца и лёд: они же джентльмены. Юрген берёт свой стакан, не убирая руки с колена, успокаивающе поглаживая его большим пальцем, заводит разговор о сегодняшней игре. Хосеп оживляется, и они обсуждают тактику и решения, меняясь ролями, пытаясь понять, что могло бы пойти по-другому, если сделать другие замены, выставить другую основу, применить другую схему.

— Может быть, стоило меньше пива пить, отмечая чемпионство, — смеётся Хосеп, а Юрген, посерьёзнев, отзывается:

— Может быть. Но я даже рад, что вышло именно так.

Хосеп понимает, что они сдвинули кресла и его колено касается колена Юргена, а широкая ладонь всё ещё лежит поверх, а это ночь Ритуала, и, если правда то, что говорят, то им нужно...

— Успокойся, — тихо говорит Юрген. — Ты же лучший тренер в мире.

Почему-то это не звучит, как насмешка.

***

Юрген сравнивает этот гостиничный номер, эту ситуацию, этого Пепа с теми, давними, когда они... Ему кажется, что, если он сейчас скажет лишнее слово, слишком высоко поднимет брови, позволит себе неуместную шутку или, не дай бог, лишнее прикосновение, Пеп взорвётся белым электрическим пламенем, рассыпая искры. Разговор с шаровой молнией: главное не делать резких движений. Как ни странно, Юргену нравится. Он не делает резких движений, когда мягко поднимает Пепа из кресла, обнимая за плечи, и усаживает на кровать. Он очень спокойно и медленно становится, поддёрнув брюки, на колени и снимает с него кроссовки и носки. Тихонько укладывает на белые (как тогда) простыни и стаскивает штаны, аккуратно сворачивая и убирая в шкаф. Вернувшись к кровати, Юрген тихонько прыскает в ладонь: великий Пеп Гвардиола спит, свернувшись трогательным калачиком. Его лицо впервые на памяти Юргена расслаблено. Юрген выключает свет и, не раздеваясь, осторожно укладывается рядом.

Он улыбается.


End file.
